


Something Like That

by Sorry_Bioware



Category: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian Culture, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ridiculousness, annoying puns, banging mandalorians, fuxin on dxun, i liked how sassy some of the mandalorians were, i'm sorry in advance, manic pixie jedi exile dreamgirl, more puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_Bioware/pseuds/Sorry_Bioware
Summary: How funny, a big bad Mandie playing coy.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile / Kelborn, The Jedi Exile / Kelborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Something Like That

The telemetry computer in the Mandalorian compound was an ancient bitch, and half-eaten by cannock to boot, but Taashi Endac had always been a genius with a hydrospanner. A few more minutes calibration and the relay dish should be up and running, granting her and the Mandies better eyes and ears over Dxun’s surface. Maybe if she were really quick about it, she could catch an hour’s shuteye before Bao-Dur and Remote got back from checking in on the Ebon and they thumbed a ride with Mandalore down to Onderon on his scrap-heap of a shuttle.

It’d almost be a shame to leave this special little slice of backwater hell the Mandalorians had created for themselves, though. In another galaxy, far, far away, Taashi could see herself moving in here to crash on their proverbial couch, joining this tetchy little group of bachelors on their playdates with the local wildlife, fixing up these space trash defenses, kicking their asses in their fun-time battle circle. Shit, she could become a regular little mother hen, putting Boma meatloaf on the table every night for her dear little pack of murderous heathens. Wonder if the quartermaster has any aprons or dessert rations for trade.

Memories of the last time Taashi had been around this many Mandalorians, been on this moon, threatened at the edges of her thoughts. She bit her tongue, shook her head, _forced_ the mudslide of horrors back. 

The touchscreen interface sparked at her fingers warningly as she narrowly avoided overloading the computer installing the repaired phase-pulse converter, but she ignored it, working up the finishing touches on the relay with a frown. What had she been thinking about, again? Oh, right, playing nice with the Mandies. Most of them weren’t half bad, really. Especially that champion in the crimson armor, Kelborn. The scout was a beast with a vibrocutter, had an eye for strategy, and even had what passed for a sense of humor around these parts. Nice voice, even filtered through his suit comm. Nice laugh, too. Hmm.

Lost in fantasies about what might be hiding inside that power armor, she missed the soft step of a boot on the ramp into the maintenance structure, but she didn’t miss the loud creak of the rusted ramp, and she definitely recognized the annoyed grunt in response.

Speak of the dark lord. She eyed him over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to her work. 

“Not to doubt your honor, champion,” she mused, “but usually when people try to sneak up on me they’re thinking of stabbing me in the back. That your plan, too?”

“Heh. Something like that.”

Taashi’s eyebrows raised minutely at the intent in his voice. _Interesting_. So she hadn’t misunderstood all his talk about eagerness and slaking thirst. How funny, a big bad Mandie playing coy.

“When you asked to see my handiwork firsthand, I didn’t think it’d be like this,” she snarked, fingers still working away at the interface.

“Are you not up for more _action_ , Jedi?” 

She paused as if considering, though they both knew the answer to that question: “Always.”

Instantly he was pressed up against her back, the door sliding shut behind them. Shit, but the bastard was big, composite encased broad shoulders and thick thighs crushing her into the interface. Taashi took a steadying breath, pushing back, subtly grinding her ass into the swell of his loinplate.

“Give me a moment, here,” she murmured, heart racing at the way he found his grip on her hips in the same easy way she found her grip on her saber. “I’ve nearly got the relay back up. Don’t want to get caught with our pants down, honing your _longsword_.”

Kelborn huffed out another laugh, half surprised, half annoyed, and eased up a bit so she could return to her work. “You’ve really found a way to fix it? Impressive. You’d make a formidable Mandalorian.” 

“That’s what you lot keep telling me,” she said distractedly, attention barely on the screen, mostly on the sound of seals being released, composite pieces clattering to the ground. What's a reboot sequence, again?

Shaking her head, Taashi punched in the code and confirmed the boot, determinedly not looking away from the interface even as large gloved hands pushed aside her robe, loosed and tugged down her pants and underwear.

One hand gripped the flesh of her cheek and thigh, prying her open, and the knuckles of the other teased along her soaked slit before moving in hard to grind artlessly at her clit.

Choking on a groan, Taashi fought to keep her eyes open as the interface finalized its processes and initiated a warm reboot. Rough pleasure zipped up her spine and rocked her up onto her toes with every merciless movement of Kelborn's hand.

"I recognize you may be a bit out of practice with women, living in a sausage commune and all," She gritted hoarsely, staring daggers at the interminably slow loading bar on the screen, "but that's my clit, not a bloody blaster trigger."

"Could've fooled me, Jedi," he hummed apathetically from behind her. His grinding knuckles moved away, only to be replaced by his palm cupping her vulva, one finger flicking quickly at her swollen clit. At her responding keens, he chuckled darkly. "That's a perfectly tuned sonic pistol if I've ever heard one."

Taashi rolled her eyes and focused, dipping under the waves of pleasure beating at her senses to find a thin thread of the Force and send it sparking into the Mandalorian. It was a churlish version of a trick she sometimes used to revitalize her allies when they flagged in combat, and Kelborn responded with a dangerous growl, grip becoming vicelike on her hip.

"How much longer?" he gritted, voice strange, unfamiliar. Taashi crushed the sudden surge of fear in her chest, focusing instead on the ache between her legs, the screen before her. Good news there, at least.

"Done," she muttered, running the programs to start the relay and sensors going, linking them to the main building, and then locking the interface.

" _Finally_."

The hand at her opening moved up to grip the back of her collar, bend her over and onto the console, and he was surging up and into her, in, in to the hilt. 

Taashi groaned and cursed, helpless to do anything but arch her hips into the tight heated drag of the first few strokes. He was big, and had surprised her, and it had been a fucking while. 

"Kel, Kel," she began to whine needily, on the crest of each thrust, and the dumb bastard leaned in close to hear her better. 

"Yes, little Jedi?" he husked near her ear, unbearably smug and hungry. At this angle his cock was dragging against the front wall of her vagina, balls smacking her clit, and she panted helplessly against the feeling. It took all her power to ignore the whims of her body and instead snap one elbow back, catching the warrior in the helmet.

He cursed, flinching away, and Taashi twisted around onto her back, one leg escaping the tangle of her pants. He was fast, though, and caught the other leg, looping it over his shoulder and driving back into her. They both groaned at the depth of the new angle, though Taashi found enough annoyance in the sight of the Mandalorian still fully armored--save for his loinguard--to send a Force push bursting back behind her.

They were propelled off the console and to the ground, Taashi clambering ungracefully to take her rightful position on top of him, slipping him back inside with a pleased sigh.

"You have no honor," he growled unconvincingly, rutting weakly up and into her. Taashi laughed, giving much better than she got. 

"You have no interest in my _honor_ , champion."

"I could have taken you in the battle-circle, Jedi, it was a close fight," he retorted, panting, hands returning to possess her hips, bracing his feet under her. 

"Hardly," Taashi lied easily, grinding down hard. She'd never admit how very close he had come to losing to him earlier that day, how close she was to losing it to him right fucking now. Especially not as long as he kept that damn foolish helmet on.

Though this would definitely end soon, one way or another. She just had to hold out longer than this shiny red fool. Hold out against the grinding friction, the stretch and bump of his cock inside her, against his large gloved hands running roughshod along her thighs, up to her ribs and breasts over her tunic. Ignore the pleasure swelling uncontrollably in her belly, shooting through her limbs, threatening to crest. Ignore his sudden soft, desperate moans, the way his thrusts were losing their rhythm. Fuck, what did he look like under there? She'd give up the fucking Ebon again to see his face when he came--

The door slid open, and it was a fucking sith assassin, stepping through, lightsaber raised. Somehow Taashi had her own saber in hand, blocking his attack, slicing through the power pack for his energy shield. Her other hand was slipping Kelborn's blaster from its holster under her thigh, raising to light a line of fire from the sith's newly unprotected belly to his neck, followed by a force push that sent the attacker's limp body flying out of the module and the door slamming back shut.

"Holy--fucking shit-- _Taashi_ ," came Kelborn's voice from under her, wrecked with fear and adrenaline and lust, and he was swelling inside her, pushing up needily. 

She laughed harshly in some shock at what had come to pass, riding him through his orgasm. Dropping the weapons, she teasingly ran her hands over armor through his aftershocks, in the hopes that it would make him regret keeping it on through their tryst.

Well, Taashi had won, but she also lost, she thought with some irritation, pulling up and off of him with an unsatisfied groan. Cockblocked by the fucking sith, she thought incredulously, scrambling back into her pants, grabbing her lightsaber, and slamming the door open, Kel close behind. Unbelievable. 

The yard was a mess of sith assassins and Mandies. Spotting Bao-Dur in the midst of one group, she sprinted to him, sliding into place at his side.

"General, there you are. I was worried you'd miss the fun."

"Never, friend," she responded testily, acutely aware of the slick throbbing between her thighs even as she sent her saber flying in a cruel circle through three assassins before pulling it back to her hand. "What's the word?" 

"Mandalore wants us to clean up here and then meet him at the shuttle. The faster the better."

"Right. I'll meet you there," She said, noting her Mandalorian running into another group, once again fully-armored, blaster hot. "You two have it handled over here?"

Remote blipped and whirred a feisty affirmative from his spot over Bao-Dur's head, dancing out of saber range and wreaking havoc with his little laser.

Nodding, she moved to begin cutting a swath through their enemy towards Kelborn. The assassins were falling quickly under the combined power of the Mandalorians and the Jedi, and it didn't take Taashi long to find a convenient place at Kelborn's back, his vibrocutter and her saber cutting through the enemy forces like a blaster shot through fresh Derlac butter.

“If you’re looking to be truly tested as a warrior, you could come with me, champion,” she panted, parrying with her arm shield, driving her saber through an assassin’s eyecap. “This is just another day for me and my crew. You could test your mettle against the greatest warriors in the galaxy.”

Force bless him, he actually hesitated, nearly taking a gut shot from a sith, before recovering and beheading the final attacker in their part of the compound with a single powerful sweep of his cutter. Taashi chuckled, knowing his answer, and yet feeling curiously lighter than she had in years. As he bent to rifle the bodies for information on their attack, she sent another zip of Force energy surging through him in lieu of a kiss. He jumped, his head snapping toward her like a hungry rancor, and she bared her teeth right back at his big ugly Mandie helmet.

“Hm. Maybe when you’re stronger, big guy. Don’t have too much fun cleaning up my mess,” she snarked, twirling away to jog to the shuttle. 

As they pulled off and up, the Jedi glanced out the window. The crimson-armored Mandalorian was staring up at them, head quirked. Then he looked over to the remaining skirmishes, moving off to join the fight. Taashi sighed, settling back as comfortably as she could in the old shuttle's cheap aftermarket bucket seats. Back to the Republic shitshow, she supposed, thinking on the political unrest waiting for her in Iziz.

What a world. Moon. Galaxy. _Whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, surreal Dxun PWP ahoy. Writing lighthearted Kotor pwp is super hard, for obvious reasons.
> 
> But I liked the way the Mandalorian champions interacted with the Jedi Exile, so here we are.
> 
> I played Dxun for the first time last night and decided to get this out of my system today. This is my first playthrough, which means I have no idea of the Jedi Exile's backstory... so I hedged and created her personality as best I could based on what I know. Hence the hot mess of a jedi. Which is fine by me--Jolee was far and away my favorite jedi in the first installment, and he was as nutty as they come. Which... they all come nutty.
> 
> Fun fact: sonic pistols are also known as "squealers" in the Star Wars universe, har har. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my rare fandom rare pair! Let me know what you think.


End file.
